


Dressed Up (With A Pretty Little Bow)

by whispered_story



Series: Lingerie Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes good on his promise to show Sam the pair of panties he's been hiding in his duffel-bag. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 10/10/2012]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up (With A Pretty Little Bow)

Despite Dean's promise to show Sam the panties, it takes Sam two weeks of prodding and cajoling and bullying until Dean reluctantly pulls them out of the deepest corner of his duffel-bag. 

Sam holds the pair of black panties in his hands, carefully rubbing his thumb over the fabric. The front is silky smooth, with a broad line of lace at the top that feels coarse under his fingers in comparison. He turns the panties over, finds the back completely made out of lace with a tiny, perfect bow, barely half an inch wide, at the very top. 

Sam imagines Dean wearing them, the bow at the swell of Dean's ass and the way the fabric would look against Dean's skin, the lace leaving very little to the imagination, too sheer to hide anything.

"Jesus," he mutters, and looks up at Dean, who looks both uncomfortable and indignant. "Did you ever wear these?"

"No," Dean says, a bit too quickly.

"No?" Sam asks. "Really?"

"Not these," Dean admits. "I, uh, I had this pair that was mostly just silk, without all the lacy stuff. But I bled all over it during a hunt and threw them out."

"You wore panties during a hunt?" Sam asks, voice maybe a bit choked.

Dean shrugs. 

"God, Dean," Sam murmurs. "Fuck, that's really hot."

"Yeah?" Dean asks.

"Hell yeah," Sam says. "So, uh, think maybe you'd wear these some day? For me?"

"What am I? A girl who dresses up in sexy lingerie to seduce her stud boyfriend?" Dean huffs.

Sam looks at him.

"Fine. Maybe," Dean mutters, but he doesn't look at all displeased. Sam grins.

+

Five days later, Dean grabs his duffel-bag and tells Sam not to leave their room. He disappears into the bathroom.

"Where would I go?" Sam calls.

"I don't know," Dean answers, sticking his head out again and sounding exasperated. "Just. Stay. Get naked or something."

Sam raises his eyebrows.

Dean sighs. "I have to change, okay?" he says pointedly.

"Change into wh--" Sam starts before a light-bulb goes off. "Oh. _Oh_."

Dean glares and shuts the door behind him a bit too forcefully. Sam stares at the door, stunned, and feels his stomach flutter, his throat constricted. It takes a moment before he springs into action. He strips down to his boxers, and then sits down on one of the two beds, waiting.

Dean takes an excruciatingly long time, and Sam nervously wonders what he could possibly be doing in the bathroom. All he really has to do is take of his clothes and put the panties on (and holy shit, just the thought is making Sam's cock harden). But considering Dean is Dean, he probably needs some time to psyche himself up hell, Sam thinks he'd need a few minutes too if he were to dress up in nothing but lacy panties for Dean.

Sam is starting to fidget, mind going a million miles a second, when the door finally opens. Dean comes out slowly, stubborn expression on his face like he's ready to punch Sam if he says something wrong. He's wearing a loose button down shirt, only the last few buttons done up, and his legs are bare. Sam can only make out a hint of black at his hips, but it's enough to make him lose his breath.

"Come here," he says, beckoning Dean over.

Dean does as he's told, jaw still set and eyes narrow. He stops right in front of Sam and Sam reaches out almost tentatively, lifting the bottom of the shirt.

"God, Dean," he says, taking in the sight in front of him. The silk stretches over Dean's cock almost obscenely, and the lacy part lets the pale skin of Dean's hips shine through. They fit perfectly, and Sam touches Dean's flat, smooth belly, before moving down, letting his fingers trail over the trim. He leans in, nuzzles Dean's cock through the silk, and Dean moans softly.

"Get on the bed," Sam murmurs. 

He watches Dean lie down on his back, lips caught between his teeth, and crawls over him, grinning. Unbuttoning Dean's shirt, he pushes it out of the way and sits back. He just looks at Dean for a second before he bends down and kisses Dean's stomach, soft butterfly kisses that make Dean huff impatiently. He shifts around under Sam until he presses on leg between Sam's, rubbing his shin against Sam's cock.

"Come on," he urges. "Fuck, you're so hard already."

Sam chuckles and kisses Dean's dick through the panties, feels the wet spot from Dean's precome. "Like you're one to talk," he says.

He grabs Dean's thigh, pushes at it, and arranges Dean until he's kneeling between Dean's spread legs. He leans back in, nuzzles his cock and breathes in the scent of Dean. Dean is twisting around, and Sam takes hold of his hips, making sure he can't move. He licks over the fabric, getting it damp, and twirls his tongue over the head of Dean's cock.

"Sammy," Dean groans, hips trying to jerk up.

"Let me," Sam mumbles, and keeps licking and kissing Dean through the panties until they're completely wet and Dean's cock is peeking out from under the material, panties too small to fully contain him.

"Fuck," Sam moans softly. "Fuck, Dean. You have no idea how amazing you look."

Dean grunts impatiently, and his fingers slide under the elastic of the panties, trying to pull them down. Sam swats his hand away.

"Not yet," he says.

"Sam, please. Come on, stop being such a damn cocktease already," Dean mutters.

"Nu-uh," Sam says. "Turn around first."

Dean covers his eyes with his arm for a second, stomach rising and falling with his heavy breathing. "You're really annoying," he complains, but with Sam's help he turns around. 

Sam pushes the shirt up midway to Dean's back and runs his hands over Dean's sides, his hips, down his strong thighs.

Dean's ass is a thing of perfection on a normal day, but like this, covered by a layer of lace, it's like every sexual fantasy Sam never knew he had come true. The bow is exactly where Sam thought it would be, and it looks so goddamn sexy, oddly innocent and raunchy at the same time.

"You just gonna stare or do something?" Dean asks.

Sam grins. "Jury's still out on that one," he replies smartly. He fingers the edge of the panties, ending a couple of inches above where Dean's ass ends and his thighs begin. Slowly, he slides his forefinger under the lace, pushing it aside a little to stroke over Dean's crack, and Dean's breath hitches.

Sam smirks. He leans down, noses Dean's crack, rubs his cheek against the coarse fabric of the panties, and peppers kisses over Dean's ass.

"Sam. Just. Fuck me already," Dean grits out, pushing back against Sam's face. 

"So pushy," Sam teases, but he sits back after a final kiss to Dean's skin through the panties. He pulls them down, just under Dean's ass, watches the elastic bite into Dean's skin, and leans in to lick over Dean's crack.

Dean curses under his breath, spreading his legs apart, stretching the fabric of the panties further. Sam kisses and tongues at Dean's ass, sliding his tongue just barely between the cheeks, and grins to himself when Dean keeps making frustrated, protesting noises. Finally, he lets his tongue slide in deeper, and makes a startled noise in the back of his throat. Dean is slick, and the taste of lube is not at all what Sam expected.

He pulls back a little and bites Dean's ass cheek. "You prepped yourself," he says, a bit chiding.

"Knew we'd never get anywhere if I didn't," Dean huffs, impatient. "Just fucking fuck me, asshole."

"Always so charming," Sam says sweetly, but he reaches for the condoms they left on the nightstand the night before. They're lubed, but Sam still frowns as he rips one open.

"You need more lube or is this enough?" he asks, watching Dean get up on his knees, ass in the air, panties caught around his thighs.

"Fine," Dean huffs.

"If you say so," Sam replies. "Tell me to stop if it hurts."

"Jesus, Sam. I'm not a damn virgin," Dean growls and pointedly pushes his ass higher in the air.

"Just trying to be considerate, bitch," Sam says, swatting Dean's ass softly, and then nudges his cock between Dean's asscheeks. He grabs one cheek in his hand, thumb sliding between and spreading Dean's ass open. With the other hand around the base of his dick, he guides himself in, pushing past the resistance. Dean clenches around him before he relaxes, and Sam can press in further. He watches his cock disappear inside Dean inch by inch, Dean breathing heavily and rocking back on him. He's tight and hot and slick with lube, and Sam feels a little dizzy. The lace of the panties is pressed against Sam's thighs when he's fully inside, and he moans softly.

With both hands on Dean's hips now, he starts rocking in and out slowly, each stroke a little deeper, a little harder. Dean is making the most delicious, choked off noises, getting louder the deeper Sam fucks him. He feels so fucking amazing around Sam's dick, and the panties scratch against his skin with each thrust, and Sam slides in and out, hard and fast. He can tell Dean is going to come soon, knows he won't be far behind, and sits back on his haunches, pulling Dean with him.

"Oh, fucking hell," Dean cries out, startles, when he's seated on Sam's lap. 

Sam reaches around Dean for his dick, and finds it still trapped half under the panties which haven't been pulled down more than a few inches there. He curls his hand around it, over the panties, and presses against him, kneads him softly, while he snaps his hips as far as he can, jostling Dean in his lap.

Dean suddenly arches, body going tense and head thrown back, and Sam feels the wetness against his palm, seeping through the panties.

"Dean," he groans, and his hand slides back to Dean's hips. He grabs him tightly, urging him up and down as his hips move in the same rhythm, and he comes with a shout, buried deep inside Dean.

They collapse onto the bed in a heap of limbs, Sam half covering Dean and softening cock still lodged inside of him, and try to catch their breath.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Sam murmurs, kissing Dean's neck.

"Heavy," Dean mutters, and Sam snorts.

"Princess," he says. He curls his fingers around the end of the condom and pulls out carefully, ignoring the displeased noise Dean makes. He ties the condom off and tosses it onto the floor carelessly before lying back down, pulling Dean flush against him, back to chest. 

"Stop manhandling me, asshole," Dean complains when Sam nudges one leg between Dean's and reaches around him, fingering the panties.

"Shut up," Sam replies. "You love it."

The fabric is sticky, and Sam rubs it over Dean's cock teasingly, laughing softly when Dean bucks and tries to get away.

"Sorry," he says. He splays his hand on Dean's belly instead and kisses his shoulder. "Know what?"

"You have a serious thing for panties?" Dean asks sleepily.

Sam grins. "I was actually thinking next time you should wear garters and stockings."

Dean makes a choked off sound. "Like hell I will."

"Hmm, please?" Sam asks with a smile. "I'll buy them for you."

"I don't need you to buy me stuff," Dean mutters.

"I'm fine with you buying them yourself, too," Sam says. "Just think about it, Dean. Would look so fucking hot."

Dean huffs, and shifts, ass pressing against Sam's crotch. He's not making a move to take the panties off, and Sam knows he won't. They'll stay where they are, halfway down Dean's cock and his ass bare, until whenever they get out of bed the next time.

"We'll see," Dean mutters. Sam knows that _almost_ means 'yes', and decides not to push his luck yet. Dean is gonna agree sooner or later.


End file.
